Very Special
by S. C. Hardy
Summary: A Medieval Takari, Mimato (although I really like Sorato better), Daiyako(? Davis & Yolei), and Taiora! They each have finally found their true loves, but their parents won't like it!
1. Very Special

**Okay, this is a medieval Digimon fan fiction ^_^; we're doing medieval times in Global Studies, and I got a great idea. LOL, who knew school could be such an inspiration! ;-) LOL. **

**Okay, even if no one reviews I will continue this, but please, _review_! It helps a lot! Okay um…I don't own Digimon, and I hate these damn disclaimers!! **

**This is basically a Takari, I will tell you what other romances come along as they do (and believe me, there are a lot!). Oh, and the whole titles of people might be a little off, if I was exact, the story wouldn't work. I just used names I knew (ex. Lord, Knight).**

**~~S.C. Hardy**

# ~*Very Special*~

"But _Maaaattttttt!" Takeru whined, plopping on his brother's huge bed. "I __really don't want to go. You know I hate these things, and they go on for hours…and __hours…." Takeru lied down on the bed and sighed. His faithful Digimon, Patamon lied down on the bed, sticking his tongue out at Gabumon (Yamato's Digimon) who just snorted. "What's it for any way?" Yamato stopped messing with his hair and turned around. _

"The knight we are honoring saved the children of the town school. Twenty children would have died without his help, so the least we could do is show him some respect." Takeru sighed and sat up. 

"I didn't know what he had done. I thought it was one of those old retirement parties that you're always throwing." Yamato chuckled and turned back to the mirror. 

"Yes…our army _is getting a tad old. It's good to see such young men battling. This young man is from far away, but when his village was burned, he and his sister migrated to our kingdom, where he joined the force." Yamato was wearing a royal blue silky vest, with a white shirt under it. His hair was combed to the side, but it still looked casual and relaxed. His golden crown sparkled on his head. Gabumon also looked great. His fur was combed back and his golden collar shimmered with its multicolored jewels._

As Takeru watched, he realized that his brother truly looked like the prince he was. Then he looked himself over. And over. Takeru noticed that he looked nothing like his brother. His shirt was not tucked in; his hair was a mess, and where was his crown? In his room on the very top shelf…he wears it as little as possible. Patamon wasn't as neat as Gabumon. He was covered in some dirt from…who knows where, and his collar? On the shelf with Takeru's crown of course.

Takeru sat up and combed his hair back with his hands; Yamato was probably thinking how irresponsible he was acting. At the age of seventeen, whining like a baby! But what Takeru was saying was true. 

Lately there had been many boring ceremonies, all revolving around the retirement of generals and knights. Since the young princes' parents were off in some foreign country on some peace expedition, that left the two nothing to do. Absolutely _nothing but throw parties. _

"Go get dressed." Yamato commanded, turning around and pointing out the doorway. "Remember, the knight has a sister around your age, maybe you can keep her _entertained. You know you are to look for a __wife…" Takeru rolled his eyes and laughed as he and Patamon left the room. _

"Yeah, look who's talking." 

~Later that night~

"Koushirou!" Yamato called, slapping his friend on the back. "My good man! How are you tonight?" 

Lord Koushirou owned the manor closest to the castle for he was the son of the King's best friend. He was very smart and was made head attendant for the royal family, and soon became a close friend to the two princes. He was very intelligent, and taught Takeru (since Matt already had another teacher) the ways of the world. 

Koushirou smiled weakly, in pain from the slap on the back.

"Wonderful, your highness." Yamato rolled his eyes. 

"You do realize that you are my best friend, right? You can call me Matt." Koushirou sighed.

"How about Yamato? Matt sounds so…unsophisticated." Takeru then pushed his brother through the doorway they were standing in front of.

"Who says he's sophisticated?" The two brothers laughed, while Koushirou stood there, not knowing what to make of it. 

Gabumon and Patamon followed their princes. Gabumon looked _handsome with his collar on, walking on all fours with his tail wagging. Patamon tried to walk on all fours, but his wings kept flapping and he kept floating up. _

Takeru wore clothing similar to Yamato, although his color was a dark green. His crown was continuously sliding to the side of his head, for it was too large. But he looked just as handsome as his brother, and the young duchesses and ladies were going to make sure he knew about it. 

One excited young lady (A/N Think _Jun) grabbed Takeru's arm and literally dragged him onto the dance floor. After about ten minutes of horrible dancing, Takeru hurried away to a close corner. He sunk into a seat and took a deep breath; he didn't see the girl sitting next to him._

"Having fun your majesty?" She asked him, laughing softly. Takeru turned to her quickly and smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was about his age, maybe slightly younger. 

"Not really, hello...what's your name?" She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hikari. And you are Prince…?" 

"Takeru." He answered quickly. "That's my older brother Yamato." Hikari nodded and pointed to a large crowd of knights that surrounded the older prince. 

"My brother is over there…somewhere. He is the reason this party is being held." Takeru nodded, now understanding why he had never seen her before. 

"What he did was very brave." Takeru said quietly, looking over at his brother who was talking to a man with bushy brown hair. 

"Yes…" Hikari answered. "It was. The whole incident scared me so much, I just wish we were home." She fell silent and started playing with her fingernails. Takeru placed his hand softly on her knee, to show he understood. 

"Would-would you like to dance?" He asked her, leaning forward to look into her eyes. Hikari turned to him and smiled. _Wow, he really is as handsome as the village girls say. She thought. Hikari nodded slowly and Takeru took her hand, "Then let's dance." He said smoothly. Hikari let the prince slowly pull her up and lead her to the center of the dance floor. _

Whispers filled the room as the two started swaying to the slow, enchanting music. _"Who is she?" "What does she have that I don't?" "Maybe she's the one…"_

The two danced slowly, softly chatting to one another and smiling after every comment. 

~*~*~

Yamato was talking to the man of the hour, Taichi Kamiya, the young knight who saved the children, when he noticed that the ballroom was suddenly silent. He looked over towards the dance floor and saw his brother dancing with a pretty young lady in a slinky, soft pink gown. 

"Wonder who she is?" Yamato said aloud. Taichi looked over and noticed that his sister was dancing with the prince.

"Kari?" He whispered. Yamato looked over towards him. 

"You know that girl?" He asked. Taichi nodded, stunned.

"Uh, yes your highness. That's my sister. She usually does not dance. She's very quiet." Yamato smirked, and nodded.

"Yes…TK is also like that, he rarely gets involved, unless someone drags him…what do you think this means Taichi?" 

"Your majesty, you can call me Tai." 

"And you can call me Matt." Tai nodded and the two laughed.

"I think it means that Kari will like it here." The knight said. Yamato agreed and said,

"And I guess I suppose that TK will like having Kari here." 

That weekend

~*~*~

Prince Yamato had invited Sir. Taichi and Lady Hikari to stay at the manor of Lord Koushirou until they found a place to stay. 

The courtyard of the castle was Hikari's favorite place in the entire castle, so Takeru would often take her there on short walks, just marveling at the beautiful flowers. 

"Who takes care of it?" Hikari asked about the garden. Takeru shuffled his feet.

"My mother and her helpers. Sometimes I come out and work in a corner, so I don't mess anything up." The two laughed as they continued down the path.

"What else can you do around here?" Hikari asked, spinning around, causing her hair to fall in front of her face. Takeru gazed at her while she spun. _She's amazing, intelligent, funny, and gorgeous. She's everything. _

"Well…" Takeru thought for a moment. "Yamato and I…fish, in the lake. Uh…archery…" Hikari laughed. 

"Not much, eh?" Takeru blushed and nodded.

"Actually, Yamato goes down to Koushirou 's manor a lot…don't know what that's about." He sighed. "When our parents are here, they let us go to town, they're very protective like that." Hikari smiled. 

"It's good to have parents so loving…" She suddenly felt tears form in her eyes, remembering her parents. Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, let's go up to my favorite hill, its beautiful there." Hikari wiped away some tears and nodded in response.

~*~*~

"I'll race you to the bottom." Hikari challenged Takeru when they reached the top of the hill. Takeru stood dumbstruck.

"You're in a dress, how are you going to run?" Hikari blinked a couple of times, kissed Takeru quickly on the cheek, and then raced down the hill at full speed. It took Takeru a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened, but the he shook his head vigorously and started down after her. 

Hikari ended up beating Takeru down the hill; she had almost thirty seconds of a head start.

"I told you I'd win!" She cheered, clapping her hands. Takeru bent over, out of breath.

"Yes, but you cheated." Hikari took on a look of disgust.

"I merely kissed you! You're the one that took so long to react!" Takeru stood up and smirked playfully. 

"Don't you think that would've cause a _little bit of a shock?" Hikari blushed and took a step closer to him._

"Oh _really? I didn't think I'd have such an affect on a __prince." Takeru tilted his head and slightly bit his tongue._

"_Well, you did. What do you suppose you're going to do about it?" Hikari stepped closer._

"I don't know, really. Maybe I should test you _again to make sure that I have the same effect …" Takeru smiled and the two leaned in and…Hikari pulled away. Takeru stepped back in disbelief. _

"What?" He asked, unconsciously combing his hand though his hair.Hikari looked away and wrung her hands.

"We can't." Takeru took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean? Why can't we?" Hikari shrugged softly.

"You're royalty, I'm…nothing. Royalty is supposed to be with royalty, not…someone like me." Takeru coughed in shock.

"That's not true! You're such a very special person! You're smart, funny, and beautiful! You have a _great personality!" Hikari looked up at the prince and touched his cheek softly. _

"Really? You really think that?" Takeru nodded, a look of intensity in his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Hikari then enveloped him in a deep kiss and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck. Takeru joined in and lifted Hikari off the ground, slightly. 

~*~*~

The two laid down on the grass and just stared at the sky. 

"Hikari?" 

"Yes?" Takeru turned to her and sat up. She looked at him intensely, sitting up, and trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I think-I think I love you." Hikari's eyes widened. She was so happy that she wasn't able to speak, but she smiled, and the two hugged tightly.

"I love you too Takeru."

~*~*~

Takeru walked Hikari all the way back to her cottage (they walked hand in hand). He sighed as she closed the door, after a soft kiss. He released the doorknob, and started back towards the castle, but before he could get there, Koushirou confronted him. 

"Hello Koushirou, what seems to be the problem?" He said, dreaming about Hikari. 

"Your parents have arrived…" He said, clearly out of breath. "And they have some _interesting announcements." Takeru's eyes brightened. __"Finally! They're home!" _

_ _

"Excellent! Could you please get Hikari for me? I have to see my parents! I have something very important to tell them!" And he ran off towards the main gate. 

Koushirou watched his friend run down the field. 

"If he plans to tell them what I think he plans to tell them…he's in for a big surprise…" He mumbled, going off to fetch Hikari. 

~*~*~

"Mother! Father!" Takeru ran into the court, and embraced both his parents, who were just as excited to see him. 

"I missed you so much!" His mother said, kissing his forehead, although Takeru had to bend down to let her do so. Yamato stood off to the side, leaning on a desk, arms crossed. 

"We have something to tell you sons." The prince's father said with a concerned look. Takeru released his mother, still with her arm around his waist, and looked towards his father. 

"What?" He and Yamato asked together. The King cleared his throat and looked towards the boy's mother. 

"The mission we have just returned from was to form a peace treaty with our neighbors to the north and our neighbors to the east, you both know that, right?" The boy's nodded, confused. "That peace treaty…well, it's not completely finished."

"Then _why did you return?" Yamato asked angrily, standing up straight and coming closer to the group. The King looked Yamato in the eyes harshly, but then he turned to Takeru and his gaze softened._

"There is part of the treaty that involves…you two." Takeru's gut plummeted. He had the sinking feeling in his stomach. The King coughed and continued. "The peace treaty will not be signed until each of their beautiful, intelligent, fun-loving daughters…are wed. That's where you two come in." 

"WHAT?!" The princes screamed, Takeru backing away from his parents and joined Yamato near the desk. Their mother rose up her hands and tried to calm them down.

"The two princesses are wonderful! And they are both around your age so it will all be fine!" 

"No!" Takeru screamed, turning to his brother. Yamato had an angry look on his face, directed strictly at his father. "We can't let this happen Yamato…" Takeru pleaded, whispering to his brother. "Hikari and I…we're in love." Yamato looked down at his brother and his angry look disappeared; he smiled. 

"Well that's good to hear! Now they can't go through with this!"

"Oh _yes, we can." The King said. The two boys looked at their father. "If these marriages are not fulfilled, then their kingdoms will surely attack ours, and at the moment our army is weak and we'll never survive an invasion." Tension filled the air. They have to help their country…but this way?_

"Fine." Yamato said, stunning Takeru. "We will go through with this…_arrangement." Yamato went up to his father, an inch from his face. "But I __don't promise this will work." He hissed, and he walked out of the room. He didn't notice the young lady in pink standing by the door, tears in her eyes._

Hikari looked into the room and she connected with Takeru's eyes. The two looked like they both wanted to cry. Takeru turned to his parents and just shook his head, heading out to meet Hikari. 

~*~*~

"I told you!" Hikari screamed, being held in Takeru's arms. He had taken her back to her cottage and she was sobbing hysterically. "I told you that this wouldn't work! I told you! Royalty marries royalty!" She cried. Takeru just held her tight and stroked her hair.

"We'll find a way…shhh…we'll find a way."

Okay, there's part 1! What do you think? Please review, nice reviews make my day!

**Did I spell Koushirou's name wrong? Because I've ****seen**** a couple of different ways to spell it. And if I did, my apologies. **

**Until then…**

~~~S.C. Hardy


	2. A Resolution

**Okay, hi. YAY! They DID post my story! LOL, they NEVER post them!! Or at least they post them really late. LOL. Okay, here's the second part, the second couple is revealed, and Takeru and Hikari find a VERY clever way to betray The King and Queen… **

Chapter 2

~Later that night~

Knock. Knock. "Yamato, I need to talk to you." Takeru banged on his brother's door. No answer. "Matt…" he whined. He normally doesn't open doors without asking, but…Takeru turned the knob and swung the door open. 

There he saw Yamato climbing off his balcony straddled on the railing. The moonlight illuminated his figure, and he had on a startled look on his face.

"Goodness, TK, you could've knocked! I almost fell off the balcony!" Takeru sighed.

"Goodness Matt, I _did knock!" Yamato rolled his eyes and swung out over his balcony's edge. "Where are you going?" Takeru asked, stepping out onto the balcony. The moonlight helped them see each other, and Takeru could just make out a blush on his brother's face. _

"I'm going to Koushirou 's house…" He whispered, starting to climb down. 

"I'm coming too! I want to see Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed leaning over the railing and watching his brother descend down the wall. Yamato sighed, wrapping the vine he was holding around his wrist.

"Fine." He said and gestured his brother to follow. 

The two brothers climbed down at least four stories of vines until they finally reached the ground. They walked through the empty field that separated Koushirou 's manor with the castle. 

"Why are you going to see Koushirou so late at night?" Takeru asked, lagging behind his brother, admiring the moon. 

"Um," Yamato said. "I'm _not_ going to see Koushirou." _That caught Takeru's attention. _

"Then you are you going to see?" Yamato felt a blush creep up his neck. 

"Well, my chosen lady of course." Takeru's smile widened and he quickened his pace so that he was walking next to his brother.

"So _that's why you're always visiting Koushirou! And to think, I actually thought you were his best friend!" Yamato laughed, scratching the back of his head._

"He _is_ my best friend! He just happens to have a maid that I am _extremely close to…" The two brothers laughed as they neared the gates of the manor._

As Yamato pulled out the key to the gate that Koushirou had given him, Takeru tried to get as many details as possible of Yamato's mystery lady.

"When did you meet her?" Yamato sighed as he pressed the key into the lock. 

"A few months ago…I was in Koushirou 's barn playing my flute when heard the most amazing voice singing the lyrics to the song. I had to find out the owner of the voice…I found _her." Yamato smiled, remembering the memory. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Takeru." He said, looking towards his brother. "She's sweet, funny, and she has a beautiful spirit and I love her so much." He sighed, and pushed the gate open. "Go on. Go see Hikari." Takeru smiled._

"I will…I just want to meet your maiden first." Yamato blushed then messed up his brother's hair. 

"Alright then. Come on, she lives in the room above Koushirou 's." The two traveled down the path towards the large stone house. There was a light coming from a window on the second story, where a figure of a young woman stood. She soon disappeared, taking the source of light with her. 

The door of the large house swung open, and someone ran out.

"Yama!" The girl squealed, with a high-pitched voice. Yamato's smile grew and he started to run towards the girl, leaving Takeru behind. Takeru sighed and jogged after his brother. 

Yamato and the girl met halfway, and they hugged each other tightly, then joining in a kiss so deep that Takeru had to turn away, embarrassed. He had never kissed Hikari like _that before!_

Takeru turned back to see that the two had separated, and were now whispering to each other. "Ahem." Takeru said softly, looking up and whistling. 

The two looked back at him and the girl giggled. Yamato sighed. 

"You do recognize my brother, right sweet heart?" The girl nodded, leaving Yamato's embrace to go and curtsey to Takeru. She had shoulder length pink hair, and happy brown eyes. Her smile was enormous and she didn't seem to have a worry in the world.

"Of course!" She said happily. "Although the last time I saw you your highness, was when you were just a baby and parading around the fields in your diapers!" Takeru blushed, and shot a look at Yamato. Yamato just bit his tongue and took the girl's hand.

"Oh how rude of me! Takeru, brother, this is my lady, Mimi." Mimi smiled and curtseyed again. 

"So sorry for not introducing myself. I was just so excited to see my Yama!" Takeru eyed Yamato.

"Yama?" He asked. Yamato looked away and smiled shyly. Mimi looked at each of the brother's and giggled. 

"Sorry darling, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that!" Yamato sighed, and hugged Mimi from behind. 

"It's alright, I know what Hikari calls him…" Takeru blushed and looked away, towards Hikari's cottage. She likes to bother him when he's silly and call him 'My dumb blonde'. Yamato over heard this and he's been calling Takeru that ever since.

"Yes…I think I'll go visit Hikari, hopefully she's not asleep." Mimi shook her head roughly.

"Oh no, she's up. She and Taichi were just screaming at each other a few minutes ago, it was probably about that young knight that he introduced to her." Mimi rolled her eyes. "He's trying to set her up with him, because he's his favorite little knight. Doesn't he know about you two?" Yamato and Takeru shared a look. Yamato hadn't told Mimi about their situation yet… 

Takeru's heart sank and he looked down. What if Hikari found love in this knight? He was probably brave and strong, where Takeru has never actually been in battle.

"Thank you Mimi," He looked towards Yamato. "Don't call me when you go back, I might be a while." Yamato nodded and watched his brother's facial features intensely. Takeru turned away and headed towards Hikari's cottage. 

~*~*~

He reached the door and sighed. The house was quiet, but there was a single candle lit in the window. He knocked softly. He saw the shadows in the window move, and the handle of the door turned. A pair of bright blue eyes close to the ground looked up at Takeru. He backed away, alarmed by the eyes. 

He relaxed when he realized that it was a Digimon. A Gatomon to be exact. He bent down and looked the Digimon straight in its eyes.

"Hello there, is Hikari up?" He whispered. Gatomon just stared at him, looking his face over. It seemed to be observing every one of his movements. Takeru couldn't get away from the Digimon's eyes, so he didn't see the pair of legs that had come up behind it.

"Isn't late for such surprise visits?" Takeru looked up and was surprised to see Hikari. She wore white slippers, and a long white pajama, with long sleeves and a deep v-neck. 

Takeru blushed, and stood up. He straightened out his shirt and bowed. 

"Hello." He said simply. Hikari curtseyed softly, and pushed the Gatomon back into the house with her foot. She closed the door behind her, and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck.

"I missed you today." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Takeru took in a breath of her sweet smelling hair. 

"It's been a long day." Hikari nodded, and kissed his neck. Takeru kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Let's go for a walk." She loosened her grip around his neck and reached down and took one of his hands.

"Okay…" She whispered, looking up into his eyes. Takeru smiled and the two went down in the same pasture that they had pronounced their love earlier that day. 

~*~*~

They went around the hill and laid down, Hikari in Takeru's arms, looking at the full moon. 

"Takeru?"

"Mm?" 

"What's going to happen to us?" Takeru looked at his love, although he really couldn't see her face, just the top of her head. 

"Well…we're going to be together…we're going leave this place, we'll run away. And…live in a faraway land where no one will bother us, for as long as we live." 

"And we'll have lots of children." She whispered, taking hold of his hand. Takeru smiled.

"Yes…I can just imagine…Takeru Jr.?" He joked. Hikari giggled and leaned her head into his shoulder. 

"And we could name the girl…Angel. Yes…that's beautiful. She'll have golden hair and bright blue eyes like her father." Takeru sighed, and closed his eyes, imagining the world they were creating.

"And the boy, Takeru Jr., will have brown hair and chestnut eyes, like his mother." Hikari nodded, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"What about the princess that's coming?" She asked softly. "Takeru, what if you fall in love with her?" Takeru's eyes shot open, and he sat up, pulling Hikari up with him.

"Oh Hikari, there's no way that I will ever love anyone more then I do you. This other princess…I will have to have a conversation with her, I have a deep feeling that she is also regretting this arrangement." Hikari sighed, and looked towards the ground. Takeru took her chin in his hand, and lifted her face up, so that they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Hikari, do me the honor-the honor of being my wife?" Hikari's heart started to race, and a smile grew upon her face.

"But-but what about your parents?" She asked a little excitedly. He just smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. 

"Just one more reason why this arrangement can't go through." Hikari started to breath heavily, and she kissed him on the lips again, just a little bit longer then he had. 

"Yes! Oh yes Takeru, I will!" Takeru just couldn't contain himself; he wrapped his arms around Hikari's body and the two just hugged under the moon. 

"Let's do it now!" Hikari whispered. Takeru loosened his grip and looked at her strangely. 

"Excuse me?" Hikari giggled and pushed him.

"Oh! You have such a dirty mind!" Takeru smiled and kissed her cheek. "I meant, let's get married, tonight!" Takeru's eyes widened and he studied Hikari's excited face. 

"So soon?" She nodded, getting up to her feet and pulling him up as well.

"The priest, he told me that he's always in the church, ready to help anyone at anytime! Oh Takeru, let's do this right now!" Takeru bit his lip, and looked to the ground. This will really disturb his parents…but he was going to do it anyway with or without their consent. He looked up at Hikari, and then picked her up, twirling her around. 

"Alright!" They laughed and started back towards the manor.

~*~*~

Hikari had snuck back into her cottage to change her clothes; she didn't want to get married in her pajamas. She was careful not to wake up Taichi, but that wasn't too hard; he once slept through a hurricane.

Takeru waited by the door, making sure that Yamato and Mimi did not see him. He had seen the two walking hand in hand towards Koushirou 's house, but he didn't call out to them, not wanting to bother them. 

The door slowly creaked open, and the Gatomon slunk out, a silver tiara on her head. Takeru watched as she walked down the pathway to the church, not bothering to look back at him.

"Ready?" Hikari said, startling Takeru. He turned back to her, and was stunned. She had on the pink dress she had worn to the party, but for some reason, it shimmered immensely in the moonlight. Her lips were a bright red and two pink flowers pulled her hair back. 

Takeru nodded, putting his arm out for her. "Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and took his arm, trying to keep her self from screaming with joy.

~*~*~

They entered the church, and there was the priest, wide awake, and standing at the end of the altar. 

"Hurry you two! Gatomon awoke me with such force, I just had to come and see for myself the second couple of crazy young people wanting to get married at such and hour!" The priest was young, the same age as Takeru and Hikari. He squinted his eyes, and his long blue hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. "Is that-is that the other prince?" He asked, looking down at Gatomon, who was examining her nails. 

"Other prince?" Takeru whispered. Yamato! He must've married Mimi! Who would've thought that they would both have the same idea! Gatomon just sighed at his question.

"Indeed." She said simply, looking up at him and smiling. The priest dropped his bible on his podium, and stared at the two walking down the aisle. When they were close enough to actually see whom the two really were, he couldn't believe it.

"Your-your highness!" He bowed down and scratched his nose. "What are you doing? Are you taking after your brother??" Takeru smiled and looked at Hikari. 

"What does it look like Father Ichijouji?" Takeru asked. "I'm here to get married! And no, I wasn't even _aware of my brother's wedding." Father Ichijouji was still stunned, but he shook it off, and started the ceremony. _

"Um, we (he sweat dropped as he realized no one was there) are gathered here today, to witness the joining of Prince Takeru Ishida and Lady Hikari Kamiya." He looked towards the young couple. "Do you, Prince Takeru, take Hikari to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Takeru turned to Hikari and smiled softly.

"I do." Hikari smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"And do you, Hikari, take Prince Takeru to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" Hikari nodded.

"I do." Father Ichijouji sighed, and looked into the empty seats.

"If there is anyone who does not agree in the joining of these two young lovers, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence. Father Ichijouji sighed and his Digimon, Wormmon, pushed over two headbands of flowers. Father Ichijouji picked them up and he placed one on both Takeru and Hikari's head. "I now with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two smiled happily and kissed softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

They left after thanking Father Ichijouji. He sighed and leaned back into his seat, Gatomon leaning on his leg, falling asleep and Wormmon wiping away some tears.

"Lord have mercy on me. The King is going to have my _head."_

~*~*~

The newly weds walked back towards Hikari's cottage, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Takeru's head wreath kept slipping to the side, just like his crown, and Hikari would gently fix it.

"We're one step closer to our dream." Hikari whispered, backing up onto the front door with Takeru standing in front of her. Takeru nodded,

"Closer then ever…" He whispered, kissing her neck softly. Hikari blushed and opened the door. 

"Now now, we can't really do _anything…" She smiled slyly__. "…__until you settle this with your parents. Now that they have two married sons, it's going to cause chaos. You can't tell them about us until you figure out this situation." She looked intensely into his eyes. "Promise Takeru." He nodded and took her hands. _

"I promise I won't tell." Then he bit his lip. "But what about Yamato and Patamon?" Hikari rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, alright, as long as they don't tell your parents." Takeru smiled and he and Hikari shared a small kiss. She backed into the house and started to shut the door. "I love you…" She whispered. Takeru sighed happily.

"I love you too…and we _will figure this out." Hikari nodded, and slowly shut the door._

~*~*~

Takeru made it back to the castle safely. He climbed up the vines, and into Yamato's room. 

His brother was already in bed, although he wasn't asleep. He was sitting up in his bed, pajamas and all, staring at Takeru.

"Where have you been?" He asked slyly, standing up and coming over to his brother. Takeru looked away and smiled.

"Oh, you know. With Hikari…." Yamato smiled and stood up, joining his brother on the balcony. 

"You didn't happen to run into Father Ichijouji…did you?" Takeru smiled and nodded.

"Sure did." Yamato's face slumped. 

"Did he say anything?" Takeru nodded, turning his back to his brother and leaning on the balcony's railing. 

"Oh _yeah." Yamato leaned against the railing, and looked at his brother with a worried face._

"What exactly did he say?" Takeru thought for a moment. 

"_Well, he asked me if I would take Hikari to be my lawfully wedded wife—" Yamato pushed Takeru in the hard shoulder._

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Takeru smiled slyly. 

"If you think I'm saying that I too was married tonight, then yes, I am saying what you are thinking!" He exclaimed. Yamato's eyes widened happily, and he hugged his brother, each patting each other on the back. 

"I can't believe we both did it the same night!" Yamato exclaimed, releasing his brother from his grasp. "Our parents are going to be so mad!" Takeru nodded, and then shrugged.

"Oh well. They brought in on themselves." He bit his lip. "Now we have to find husbands for the two princesses." Yamato thought for a moment. 

"We'll find a suitable man for each of them." And he shrugged. "But come on, I mean, how hard can it be?"

**That's it for part 2. If I get some more reviews I'll post the next part faster (hehe, I already have a bunch already written! I just need someone to request for it!!)**

**Until then…**

S.C. Hardy


	3. The Princesses Arrive

Two Days Later

~*~*~

Today was the day that the two princesses were to arrive. The whole castle was buzzing, busy as bees. The King was making sure the few good knights he had were in full armor, standing at ease in the hallway of the thrones. This group included Sir. Taichi, and the newly appointed knight (and Taichi's favorite) Sir. Daisuke. 

The Queen had her best maids do her hair in the finest way. Her blonde locks were piled on top of her head in little curls, making her look ten years younger; which is exactly what she wanted. She had these same maids fix up the princes, making them look more handsome then they already had, although they made quite a fuss while the girls combed their hair. 

Whereas the whole town had smiles upon their faces, thinking of how their princes are soon to be married, Takeru and Yamato looked as if they were heading towards a funeral. 

"Come on boys!" The King called, banging on Yamato's door where the two princes had hidden. "Time to meet your ladies!" 

"We've already met them though!" Takeru whispered to Yamato, which cause the older prince to laugh.

~*~*~

In the courtroom, The King and Queen sat in their thrones, while a prince stood on each side. The knights were in line on the right side of the room (Yamato's side) and the nobles were on the left (Takeru's side.).

Takeru saw out of the corner of his eye, Hikari in the far corner, behind the knights, looking not too happy. He tried to let her see that he saw her, but his mother grabbed his arm and kept him from moving. 

The doors swung open and there stood Koushirou, standing tall and regal.

"Your highnesses and nobles. Knights and ladies! I present to you, the princesses from the kingdoms of Takenouchi and Inoue! Princess Sora and Princess Miyako!" He bowed down as two beautiful young ladies walked in.

The older one, which had to be Princess Sora, had short reddish hair, and large brown eyes. She had a sad face on, showing quite clearly that she did not want to be here. 

The other princess, Miyako, however, was more then pleased having to be married to one of the handsome Ishida princes. She looked around, her purple hair swinging in front of her face, for her prince. She turned towards her friend and advisor, Count Iori Hida.

"Which one is mine?" She whispered. Iori sighed and looked towards the two princes. 

"The shorter one, my lady." Miyako frowned at his remark, and looked towards the royal family. 

"AH!" The King exclaimed. "Welcome ladies, to my kingdom!" When the two were close enough, they each curtseyed.

"It's an…honor." Sora whispered, looking away from The King and towards Yamato.

"It is such a pleasure to be here!" Miyako exclaimed shooting a perfect smile towards Takeru, who darted his eyes away.

The King and Queen got down from their thrones, and shook hands with the princesses. Then they each shot one of their sons a look, and the princes came over and bowed in front of their 'chosen lady'. 

Hikari wasn't paying attention to anything. Not the King, not the Lord, just Takeru and the purple haired princess. She could have died at the way Miyako was staring at _her Takeru. The purple haired princess had her arm around Takeru's and was giving him googly eyes times five! Hikari looked away and bit the inside of her cheek._

"My lady?" Hikari looked up and there was the knight Taichi had introduced her to, Sir. Daisuke. She rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes Daisuke?" He smiled, happy that she remembered his name. 

"You seem…upset, what in the world is the matter?" How dumb can this boy be? Hikari thought. She sighed and looked away.

"Um, it's that time of the month." She shot him a satisfied look, pleased with her lie. Daisuke nodded, understanding her because his older sister was often saying the exact same phrase.

"Now, my two sons will take their ladies off, you know, to get to know each other!" The King stated, sending Yamato a look _'You better treat her right'. Yamato sighed and showed Sora out the door. The Queen pushed Takeru and Miyako out the other door, happy that her sons didn't make scene. _

Taichi came up to his sister and took her hand. 

"Come on, we have to get home…we are no longer needed." His voice seemed sad and far away. Hikari noticed this and stood up. 

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so pale? Did you see a ghost?" Taichi nodded his head dreamily,

"I think…I did…" He sighed and pulled Hikari out the door, not allowing her to think about what he was saying. 

~*~*~

"So, Takeru, what do you enjoy?" Miyako was literally ripping Takeru's arm out of its socket. Takeru didn't want to be rude, but he pulled his arm out of her grasp and stuck his hand in his pockets.

"Archery." He said simply. Miyako's eyes shined. 

"Ooh! That's wonderful! I also enjoy archery! Are you any good? As my father always says, a good archer _always has a good eye. You know, in the sense of finding a __lady?" Takeru stopped dead in his tracks. This girl has every intention of marrying him, unlike what he had thought. He took in a deep breath, and he was about to tell her the truth, when Sir. Daisuke ran up towards the two._

"I'm…so, sorry your highnesses." He looked up towards Miyako and stopped for a second, entranced by her beauty. Miyako also caught his stare and blushed furiously, turning away.

"As you were saying?" Takeru asked, noticing the connection the two had just made. Daisuke shook his head.

"So sorry. Lord Koushirou needs to speak with you immediately, your majesty." Takeru thought for a moment, why would Koushirou need him? The prince nodded to the knight, and then looked at the princess.

"Please excuse me," He said, bowing towards Miyako. "Sir. Daisuke here will keep you company until I return." Miyako nodded, not paying attention to Takeru at all; rather her eyes were set on Daisuke.

~*~*~

Takeru made his way to Koushirou's house. He walked up the familiar path, and knocked on the door. Mimi opened the door. 

Her face was tear stained and she was hiccupping. Her pink hair was a mess behind her handkerchief. 

"Oh Takeru!" Mimi cried, falling into his arms, crying hysterically. "Yama's princess is so beautiful! He's going to fall in love with her! He's going to leave me!" Takeru picked her up, hands on her shoulders.

"No he's not." He whispered. "He loves you too much to ever forget you! You are his wife. There's not a chance in hell that he will leave you!" Mimi's sobs slowed down, and she nodded.

"Thank you, come, come inside." She fixed her handkerchief. 

"Is there a reason that Koushirou called for me?" Takeru asked, taking a seat at the table. Mimi came back from the fireplace with a teapot. She poured the tea in two cups and handed Takeru it. She smiled. 

"He has an idea. Hikari helped him think it up." Takeru smiled and took a sip of his tea. 

~Meanwhile~

"I'm sorry your highness if I don't seem like I'm enjoying this trip." Sora said to Yamato. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm still getting over the loss of my…my one true love." Yamato turned to her, looking into her tear filled eyes. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Sora bit the inside of her cheek.

"A few months ago…I was in love. This young knight stole my heart…he was so kind and brave, he was everything I ever wanted." She held back her tears. "Then our town was burned to the ground by the raiders from the unknown lands, hundreds died…including my love and his family." She looked up at Yamato who was watching her intensely. "I can't marry you. I'm sorry, I don't love you." Yamato nodded.

"No offense, but it's the same problem here. I married my true love two days ago." Sora's eyes widened and Yamato looked towards the ground. "No matter how wonderful, or beautiful you are, there's no way that I could ever love anyone other then she." Sora nodded and sighed.

"What's going to happen? My father wants me married, if I'm not, then it's war." Yamato nodded. 

"We'll have to find you a husband." He said simply. Sora sighed.

"But I can't love anyone else like I did my knight. And my father knows that! He's just so intent on not going to war that he sent me away to some unknown kingdom! At this very moment I _hate him." Yamato and Sora sat down on the grass of the vast fields of the castle._

"Yes, my father isn't one of my favorite people either. I know that he doesn't love me…at least not as much as Takeru." Sora put his hand on his knee.

"Oh, don't believe that. I suppose our fathers both love us very much, but they are being blinded by the threat of war…they can't see anything else but hatred."

~On the other side of the castle~

"Are you serious?" Daisuke asked Miyako. "You ate _ten apple pies?!" Miyako nodded proudly._

"All by myself. Of course, my parents don't know this. They would've have tightened my girdle five notches!" The two laughed as they walked the fields on castle.

"I can't believe that! You're so pretty and petite, I can't believe you did that." He stopped himself and blushed, looking away. Miyako bit her lip. He was more amusing then Takeru was, the prince hadn't seemed interested in her at all. 

"Thank you…you talk a lot more then the prince, he was totally oblivious to me." Daisuke nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I know why." Miyako turned to him, interested. "He has a _thing with a lady in the Lord's manor." Daisuke sighed. "She's really pretty and nice, but she's totally in love with the prince. I have no chance." Miyako nodded._

"So if we were married, it wouldn't be a happy marriage?" Daisuke nodded. Miyako sighed. "And I was so intent on marrying. He's very handsome; I couldn't believe that I was going to marry an Ishida prince. That was like a dream come true." Daisuke looked down.

"Love is more complicated then good looks." He said softly, turning towards Miyako who was thinking. "The two people have to get along. They have to be able to laugh together, and be able to be around each other all the time and not get annoyed with each other. They have to be able to talk to each other and never run out of things to say." He stopped and looked out towards the pastures. He saw the town that he now defends and the fields beyond that. If he squinted his eyes he could see the hotel that he lived, with the other knights. 

"How do you know so much about love?" Miyako asked, looking out towards the town. Daisuke shrugged.

"I've had a few experiences…I guess you can say that I get…um, obsessive. Not to the point where I hurt the lady, but I get as if I can't live without them, and they all end up hating to live with me…" He sighed at the sad memories. Miyako wondered, is he one to fall in love easily? That's not good, but she's never had such butterflies in her stomach before. Could she take the chance?

"I think I'd be able to spend a day with you, and not get annoyed." She said softly, turning to the knight. Daisuke's neck turned red and he looked at the princess.

"Really? I do tend to get annoying." Miyako smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I seem to fall for the annoying ones." She bit her lip and looked Daisuke right in the eyes. Daisuke smiled and he leaned in and the two kissed softly. 

They pulled apart and Miyako bit her lips. 

"This is not good, what are the Kings going to say?" Daisuke thought about this, the Kings were going to be _furious. _

~Back at Koushirou's House~

"So where is Hikari?" Takeru asked; looking at some of the paintings Koushirou had on his walls. Mimi was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing and her stomach…

"Excuse me your highness…" She choked out, running outside and soon Takeru heard her vomiting. He ran outside and found her, behind the bushes. She had stopped and was just sitting there, looking tired.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked her nervously, helping her to her feet. Mimi sighed. 

"I'm not sure…I've been feeling nauseous all week." She wiped her forehead and turned to Takeru. "Probably just a virus." Takeru nodded and helped her into the house. 

"I want you to go to bed, I'll tell the doctor that you are sick, and he'll come over." Mimi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you your highness." She whispered, breathing in deeply. Takeru smiled at her and helped her up the stairs.

"Hey, we're family now. You can call me TK." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	4. The Secret's Out

~Later that day~

Chapter 4

~Later that day~

Knock Knock. 

"Who's there?" Yamato called, leaning his head against the door. 

"Sir, it's Taichi." Yamato nodded and opened the door for the knight.

"Good evening Tai, what seems to be the problem?" Taichi sighed and came into the room. 

"Your highness, I have to tell you something." He wrung his hands around his cloth, or whatever he had in his hands.

"First off, call me Matt. Second, what is it?" Taichi sighed deeply and showed Yamato the cloth. Yamato opened the cloth and stared at the design. It seemed like a crest, something of a heart, but it curled in on one of the sides. The reddish pink color reminded Yamato of the dress Sora had worn earlier today. The fabric seemed to be ripped from a larger piece, a uniform maybe.

"And what may I ask is this?" The prince asked, looking at the knight. Taichi sighed again.

"That, Yamato, is the crest of the Takenouchi Kingdom…my home." Yamato thought for a second, and then realized what Taichi was saying.

"You came from Sora's kingdom?" Taichi bowed his head and nodded. Yamato stared at the young knight. "You-you're her love, aren't you?" Again, Taichi nodded. Yamato then smiled. "That's great! Now you two can be together!" Taichi looked up at him, a twisted smile on his face.

"Her father hates me! He's the one that told me that I she had died in the fire…that's why Hikari and I left, we had nothing left for us there." Yamato nodded.

"She thinks you are dead." Taichi's eyes widened.

"She told you about us." Yamato nodded and then thought. 

"Come on, we have to find your princess." Taichi shook his head in defense, but Yamato grabbed his wrists and pulled him out the door. 

"This is not a good idea Matt." Taichi said trying to pull away from the determined prince, but Yamato was showing strength he hadn't shown before. 

"_Yes, it is. Sora is too wonderful of a person to be miserable. You __are going to be together." Taichi sighed as they reached Sora's room. Yamato rapped lightly on the door._

"Princess…I have something for you." The door slowly opened and there stood Sora. She looked at Yamato questioningly, but then turned to Taichi and gasped.

"Oh…" She whispered, backing up into her room. Taichi smiled weakly and entered the room. "Tai?" She whispered, touching his chest. "I thought you were dead…?" Taichi nodded.

"I was…I was away from _you_." Sora's eyes shined and the two embraced. Yamato smiled and closed the door behind him.

Now, how to tell the King?

~*~*~

Sora and Taichi went onto the balcony of Sora's room. The sun looked as if it was about to set, the sky melding beautiful reds, yellows, and oranges. 

Sora's heart was racing and she couldn't keep her eyes off her love, he was alive!

Taichi stared at the princess, the princess who stole his heart.

"What happened after the fire?" Sora asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Taichi sighted and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist through her arms.

"Hikari, Gatomon, Agumon, and I traveled many miles to the closest town…here. I met up with the commander of the army, showed off some of my fantastic skills," He winked and Sora giggled, falling into his chest, and he wrapping his arms around her. "And I joined their army. Then I saved the children of the schoolhouse from a fire…Prince Yamato and Takeru acknowledged my…braveness? And threw me a party." He sighed and the two walked back into her room, sitting on the bed. "Hikari and Takeru seemed to be growing…closer, so Yamato suggested that we stay close to them, to see if something happened." Sora sighed, what a coincidence that he came to the Ishida Kingdom, and that Hikari and Takeru fell in love…did he say Agumon and Gatomon? Sora coughed, and looked Taichi in the eyes. 

"You two…you two have Digimon?" Taichi nodded slowly, eyeing Sora carefully.

"Yes…why do you ask?" Sora looked away, towards the ground, thinking. 

"It's just…it's a coincidence that you came here. You know, seeing that both of the Ishida princes have Digimon…and Miyako and I have Digimon…I think Miyako's advisor also has a Digimon…" Sora kept mumbling to herself as Taichi looked on. Then he couldn't take it anymore,

"Sora, tell me! What's the big deal about Digimon?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. Sora looked up at him and breathed in deeply. 

"You remember how I used to read the old myths and prophecies of our country?" Taichi thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I remember one about the destined children and their Digimon…oh, if I only had the book with me!" She closed her eyes. "Taichi, do you know any more people with Digimon?" Taichi nodded,

"Other then my sister and the princes? Why yes, my good friend Daisuke has a Veemon with him, and Lord Koushirou has a Tentomon. His maid has a Palmon, pretty little thing," Taichi thought for a moment. "Ah, once, when I went to get my arm sown up, for I had been slashed in battle," Sora frowned and touched his arm. "The doctor had a Gomamon helping him, bringing in his equipment." Taichi looked towards the ground. "Oh! And I saw a Wormmon in the flowerbed of the Church, I don't know who it belonged to. There's also Terriermon running around the streets of the town." Sora nodded, and was counting in her head the number of people with Digimon, but then there was a knock at the door, causing the two to jump. 

"Your majesty," Sora heard one of the castles many servants call. "It's time for dinner." Sora turned to Taichi,

"When I leave you can sneak out, I'm sorry we couldn't talk for long." She kissed him gently on the lips. Taichi smiled and kissed her again. 

"I've missed you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded and placed her arms around his neck.

"And I you." And they kissed, not wanting to ever part.

~At Dinner~

"Now, how are our love birds doing?" The King asked the princes and princesses. They all kept their eyes locked on their food. They each were living a lie, and they had no idea how to break it to their parents. 

Takeru looked up at his brother. He had told Yamato about Mimi being sick, and that had troubled his brother deeply. You could see by the look on his face that he had something heavy lying on his mind. The Queen also noticed this.

"Yamato darling, what's the matter?" Yamato looked up at Takeru, then at his mother. 

"Just. Tired, I guess. Nothing to worry about." His mother didn't buy it. 

"Now Matt, I know that look, what's wrong?" Yamato sighed and ignored his mother, taking a sip of his drink. The King noticed his son's reaction and exclaimed,

"You _will answer your mother." He said viciously. Yamato closed his eyes and then looked at his mother._

"Really, I'm _fine." He mumbled. The Queen looked away, but the King kept his eyes locked on his son. Yamato felt this, but he didn't let it bother him; he kept eating. _

The dinner was interrupted when the doors flew open. They all looked up and saw Lord Koushirou and the town doctor, Jyou Kido. 

"Your majesty," Koushirou exclaimed, running towards Yamato. "You need to come to my manor _right away." Yamato's eyes widened, realizing that the situation had something to do with Mimi. Yamato pushed himself away from the table, knocking the chair over in the process._

"Let's go," He said, picking up the chair. The King stood up roughly.

"Where do you think you're going in the middle of dinner??" Yamato closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"To the manor, where does it look like I'm going?!" Yamato screamed. Takeru gasped softly. Yamato had finally snapped at his father. Takeru turned to the King, only to see that he was red in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ raise your voice to me again!" He shouted. "Give me one good reason why I should allow you to leave this dining room!" Yamato crossed his arms and walked backwards towards the door.

"Because I'm going to visit my sick wife!" And with that, he left. Everyone was shocked, the King still in the same position he was in a minute ago. 

"Did he say _wife?" The Queen whispered, her hand now covering her mouth. Koushirou and Dr. Kido shared a look, and the two raced out of the door after the angry prince. _

Sora looked across the table at Takeru. The young prince was literally in shock; Yamato had released his secret! It wouldn't be long until they figured out his relationship with Hikari….

"He said wife." The King mumbled, plopping down on his sit. He looked over at Takeru. "Did you know about this?" Takeru snapped back to reality and turned to his father. He just stared at him, not knowing what to say. The King grew angry. "Did you know?!" He screamed, causing Miyako and the Queen to cover their ears. 

Now it was Takeru's turn to be angry. He nodded, and snorted.

"Of course I knew! And do you want to know how I found out?" He said, standing up and throwing his napkin on the table. The King watched him fiercely. "I found out from the priest. What was I doing visiting the priest?" He asked, tapping his foot and he pushing his chair in roughly. "I WAS GETTING _MARRIED!" He yelled hysterically, storming out of the room. _

The two princesses looked at each other, then at the King and Queen. The two were shocked, not knowing what to say. The Queen started to cry, and the King looked down at her, confused.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked. The Queen sniffled and looked up at her husband.

"I missed my babies' weddings!" She cried, sobbing into her hands. The King sighed and shook his head. 

~*~*~

  
Takeru raced out of the castle, trying to catch up with his brother. Out of the gates, past the guards ("Your highness?!" "Sorry!!! I'll explain later!!"), and into the vast fields of their castle. 

Down the hills towards Koushirou's manor Takeru ran at top speed, but he still didn't see his brother. Did he run that fast? Takeru finally reached the gates of Koushirou's manor and pushed them open, for they where unlocked. 

He noticed that the door to Koushirou's house was wide open, but what caught his attention was the fact that Hikari was leaning on the wall beside the door. 

Takeru slowed down and stopped in front of Hikari. Out of breath, he sank to the ground and looked up at her. 

"Hello." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Hikari smiled and bent down also.

"Hello yourself." She laughed, patting her husband on his back. "You're the second blonde prince that's run by here in the past ten minutes, what, is there a fire?" Takeru laughed softly, sitting on the ground with his arms supporting him.

"I broke my promise." He whispered, looking up at Hikari. She seemed confused, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "I told my parents." Hikari's eyes widened and she too fell to the ground.

"You what?! Takeru! How could you??" Takeru shrugged and looked away. 

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was so angry, I don't know what came over me." He looked back at Hikari, who had a concerned look on her face. 

"What do you think he's going to do?" She asked, as she leaned against the house. Takeru shrugged.

"He's really angry, he could do anything." Then he heard Yamato scream inside the house. It wasn't a frightened scream; it was something of joy. Takeru shot up and tried to go inside, but Hikari pulled on his sleeve. 

"Leave him be. I know what it's about." Takeru looked down at her, trying to figure out the secret. Hikari just smiled and looked away. "It's a girl thing, I'll tell you that right now." Takeru sighed, if it was a girl thing, he was never going to get it.

Takeru slid down and sat next to Hikari, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"It'll all be over soon." He whispered. Hikari nodded, stroking his blonde hair. 

"Hopefully." 

~*~*~

"I cannot believe this! Our own sons betrayed our country!" The King screamed. He threw one of his heavy books across the room, causing his wife to jump in fright.

"Please dear, we'll just have to take this into our own hands. The other Kings will understand our situation, they both have daughters and know how rebellious young ones can be!" The King didn't buy it. 

"That's not the point!" He huffed and sat on his desk. "The point is that they betrayed me. They went behind our backs and got-got married! Yamato was probably the brains behind this operation! He probably convinced poor Takeru to marry-" He stopped and thought. "Who _did they marry?" He turned to his Queen. She thought for a moment._

"I have no idea." Then she started to weep. "Oh! I don't even know my own daughters-in-law!" She wiped away her tears when she realized that the King was _not happy. _

"Probably some pretty peasant girls. They probably don't even know how to say their own names, let alone spell them!" The King grew angry. "We'll have to dispose of these wives if we want our peace arrangements to fall through." The Queen gasped and covered her mouth. 

"Are you implying that we kill two _innocent_ girls?" She whispered, not believing it. The King turned away and walked towards the door. He stopped and placed one hand upon the frame.

"Darling, I'm not implying…I'm demanding." And he stormed out, leaving the Queen to think of what her husband has become.

Unknown to the royalty, the royal pets, Gabumon and Patamon were hidden under the desk, listening in on every word. They sat shocked at the King's words.

"He-he's going to kill them!" Patamon whispered. Gabumon nodded, rubbing his chin. 

"We have to get to the princes and tell them before it's too late!" He hissed, crawling out from under the desk, and past the Queen. Patamon followed his friend and the two made it out of the room unseen. 

The two Digimon scurried down the corridors of the castle, trying to find the nearest exit. They came upon a window, and Patamon got an idea.

"I'll fly out! You keep the King busy while I warn the boys!" Gabumon nodded and helped lift Patamon up on the window's sill. 

"You have to hurry, lives and hearts are at stake!" Patamon nodded and shot out the window, flapping furiously to keep himself afloat and to gain speed towards the manor. 


	5. So it begins...

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Takeru and Hikari sat by the door of Koushirou's house, holding hands, and almost falling asleep on each other's shoulder. 

Takeru then noticed that there was an awkward shaped bird heading towards the manor, seemingly coming from the castle. He sat up, causing Hikari to wake up from her tiny nap. 

The bird was orange and flying erratically towards them. It was rather large to be a bird, but Takeru couldn't think of what else it could be.

"TK!" He barely heard. Takeru strained his ears, had he heard someone scream TK?

"Did you hear that?" He asked Hikari. She now was paying close attention to the world around her. 

"TK!" This time for sure, they both heard TK, and Takeru realized that the funny orange bird wasn't a bird; it was Patamon!

Takeru shot up from his seated position and headed towards Patamon. The small orange Digimon flapped his angel wings hard, but he wasn't able to hold himself any more. He fell to the ground, spinning, causing the wind to blow his ears straight up.

Takeru saw this and his jog turned into a sprint and he raced towards his falling friend. When he was sure that he would catch him, Takeru made a baseball slide (although baseball hasn't been invented) towards his friend and caught him just before he hit the ground.

The dust cleared and Takeru coughed. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms and shook it softly.

"Pata?" He said softly. The orange Digimon coughed, and looked up at Takeru with his big blue eyes. 

"The King—he's going to come and get your wives…he's going to kill them…." He whispered, falling unconscious. Takeru gasped at these words, and stood up quickly, Patamon still in his arms. He ran out of the field and into the court of the manor where Hikari was still standing.

"We have to get away!" He screamed. Hikari looked confused, and met her husband in the middle.

"What ever are you talking about?" she asked, looking at Patamon and frowning. 

"Patamon, he just told me that the King was going to kill our wives!" Hikari looked up from Patamon and caught Takeru's eyes. Hers were wide and filled with fright. She turned around quickly, running into Koushirou's house and up the stairs. 

Meanwhile Takeru tried to wake Patamon.

"I need to sleep…" He whispered, and he changed into Tokomon. Takeru sighed. He placed Tokomon in the flower bush, giving the tired Digimon a makeshift bed. 

Takeru looked at his friend for a second, and then ran inside the house.

"HURRY IT UP WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed. The upstairs door slammed open, and the groups stormed out down the stairs stormed Koushirou, Dr. Jyou, Yamato (_carrying Mimi for who knows what reason "Put me down Yama!"), and Hikari wasn't far behind. Takeru was surprised when he saw Gatomon and two other Digimon hop (well, at least one did, the other flew) down the stairs behind the group._

Koushirou stopped in front of Takeru, letting the others run out the door (except for Hikari, she stayed with the two). 

"Is what Hikari says true? The King is—" Takeru nodded, taking hold of Hikari's hand. Koushirou sighed, "I sent them to the Church. Father Ichijouji will hide you all in the Church's bell tower." Koushirou placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh Lord, we are in some serious trouble." Takeru nodded, taking in a deep breath. 

"Thank you Koushirou, you've been a friend through thick and thin. We _will prevail."_

~*~*~

Gabumon ran down the hallways of the dark castle. "Where is the King??" He thought to himself. "He couldn't have gotten that far!!" His padded feet made a soft tapping sound, causing the two princesses (who had run to the powder room after the princes' outbursts) to come out of the room and see who was running around.

"What's the matter Gabumon?" Sora asked, bending down to look the Digimon in the eyes.

"The King, he's out to kill the princes' wives!" The girls gasped, Sora standing up and banging into Miyako.

"Why in heaven would he do that?!" Miyako said, getting frightened. Gabumon sighed.

"The two maidens are disrupting the treaty! He needs to dispose of them!" The two princesses shared a look. They had each discussed with each other their situation with their knights…it wouldn't be fair to the princes or their loved ones if they went through with this marriage.

"I think I may know where he is. Gabumon, you do know that we each brought our Digimon, correct?" Gabumon thought for a second, then he remembered the two unknown Digimon he had seen in the courtyard the other day. He nodded. Sora breathed again. "Tell them to meet us in the front of the castle, it's time to finish this once and for all." Miyako and Gabumon's eyes widened but the Digimon nodded and ran off. Then Miyako remembered something,

"OH!! GET IORI'S DIGIMON! ARMADILLOMON!" Gabumon raised a hand, acknowledging that he heard her. 

Sora ran back into her room. She pulled off her dress (she was wearing her long undergarments), Miyako walked in after her, a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing Sora?" Sora rummaged through a chest and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She pulled both of them on, and after she was done, she released her hair from the top of her head, in one single gesture.

"_We're going to stop this foolishness right now!" She stood up straight, after tying her hair back with some sort of string. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed into something comfortable!" Miyako raised an eyebrow. _

"You really thought I brought something like _that to wear?" Sora rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Miyako blushed and nodded, crossing the room and pulling out a chest from under the table, and flinging it open and searching for her 'play' clothes._

~*~*~

Father Ichijouji couldn't believe what was going on. He rushed the group up towards the bell tower, whispering many different prayers under his breath. 

After the hidden door was locked, he went back downstairs, and acted like nothing was happening. Although you could tell by the nervous shaking of his hands that he knew something no one else did. 

Wormmon sat by his friend, at his feet trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Ken, it'll be ok, you're just helping friends." Ken sighed and leaned his head on his podium.

"I'm betraying my King." He sighed, combing his hand through his long hair. Wormmon sighed and leaned on Ken's foot. 

"Well, if what they say is true, he's the one that should be worried. The **Lord won't like what he's doing." Ken sighed in agreement, falling back to land in his chair. He leaned his elbow on the armrest, and rested hi head in his hand. **

"That is true, but I think the King has gone so far off the deep end that he's not going to worry about morals." Ken shook his head. "What I don't understand is why he hasn't realized that his family is more important then some peace treaty? He should have realized before hand that his sons were not going to agree with this and it just wasn't right…oh if only I had listened to my father and become a noble…but _no I had to choose becoming a priest! I do love it of course, but I think I would have more of an effect on the country if I was closer to the king…" The young priest sighed and looked down at his Digimon._

Wormmon sighed and laid his head on Ken's shoe. 

"We'll just see what we can do." The worm-like Digimon replied. 

~*~*~

Sora and Miyako ran through the castle, making sure that they were not seen by any of the knights (although they would've loved to run into Sir. Taichi and Daisuke). The two princesses passed the guards of the gates, too easily for comfort, and they made it outside, into the sunlight. 

"Where are the Digimon?" Miyako asked, shading her eyes for the sun was right overhead. Sora turned around, looking each and every way.

"I…don't know. I would think they'd be here by now." Then a loud squawk from around the castle wall caused the two girls to jump in place. They watched as Iori walked with the four Digimon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon.

"You stepped on my foot!" Hawkmon screamed, hopping over towards Miyako. The girls smiled, meeting the group halfway. Iori crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

"What's the meaning of this arrangement your highness? I know of the King's intentions, but what are _we to do about it?" He asked, clearly annoyed. His brown hair was wet, and Miyako assumed by the look of him, he had just been taking a bath. Miyako bit her lip and turned to Sora for an answer. Sora sighed and started,_

"We need to settle this whole marriage thing now. The King has gone off the deep end and wants to kill two innocent girls. We can't let him do that." Iori gestured for her to continue. Sora breathed in deeply. "Back home, I used to read old myths, and prophecies. One spoke about the destined children, the ones who are believed to be sent here by unknown forces to help this world and the problems that occur in it. These children were able to befriend and control their Digimon without the Digimon reacting strangely or running away. These Digimon have been with the children since birth, though no one knows why or how they were joined." She looked towards Miyako, then back at Iori. "From what I've seen, each of the people involved with this entire situation has a Digimon and sees it as a friend, not a pet…I don't think it's a coincidence that we all came together. I think _we are the chosen children." Iori let out his breath. _

"How many of 'us' are there supposed to be?" He asked. Sora looked up at the sky and thought for a second.

"I think around twelve, not positive though." Iori tugged at his chin and thought for a moment. 

"Takeru and his wife…Yamato and his wife…me…" He looked up at the two princesses, each of the girls blushed.

"We too have a special someone waiting for us." Miyako whispered, turning away, embarrassed. Iori sighed.

"Okay then…you two and your men…who else?" Sora raised her hand slightly. 

"Lord Koushirou, I'm sure. And the doctor that we saw earlier." Iori nodded.

"So if the people we said, including the doctor, are the destined children, who is that last one?" Sora thought as hard as she could. Who was connected to at least one of these people? Maybe more? Then Miyako gasped. The others turned to her and asked,

"What??" Miyako bit her lip.

"The priest! He performed the marriages of both Takeru and Yamato! He has to be!" Sora's face brightened. 

"Of course! That explains the Wormmon my Taichi saw in the flowerbed!" She clapped her hands together. "Listen, if this is going to work, we have to keep the King here for as long as possible." She turned to Iori, 

"Iori, we need our two knights, they are in the town, in the hotel, there is only one hotel in the town, so it won't be so hard. Look for Tai and Daisuke, tell them Sora and Miyako need them." Iori nodded, waiting for more directions. "When you find them, bring them to…the Church, we will be waiting." Iori agreed and nodded towards Armadillomon.

"Yes, your majesty." And the two were off, racing down the main road towards the town. Sora watched as they ran off and then turned to Miyako. 

"You and Hawkmon have to keep the King away from the Koushirou's manor for as long as possible! He needs to be kept away!" Miyako shivered. Would she be able to do this? She took in a breath and nodded.

"Okay, you have my word." Hawkmon joined her, and the two set off back inside the kingdom, in search of the King.

Biyomon then came up to Sora.

"Sora, what are we doing?" She asked her friend. Sora sighed.

"We're going to get the other destined children…and hopefully the priest is one of them." 

~*~*~

Iori and Armadillomon ran down the hill that leads to the town in full speed.

"I…hadn't…realized…how…far…the…castle…was…from…the…town!" Iori said, gasping for breath. Armadillomon nodded, just a little behind his friend.

"You've…got…that…right!" The yellow Digimon gasped. After about fifteen minutes of running at full speed, the two reached the entrance to the town. There was a lone guard standing in the middle of the road eyeing Iori and Armadillomon carefully.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The tall guard said. Iori dusted his clothes off and bowed.

"I am Count Iori Hida, advisor and friend of the Inoue Kingdom. I need to get to the…um, hotel, right away. It's an emergency." The blonde guard watched him carefully. 

"And why may I ask, do you need to go there? That is where the knights live, a rowdy bunch if you ask me." The guard said with an odd accent. Iori sighed.

"I need to speak with a couple of knights, would you mind taking me there?" The guard bit his lip, and pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"HEY WILLIS!" Someone from behind the group called. The guard turned around and saw another armed man heading towards him. "Your shift is over, go take a break!" The guard, Willis, looked back at Iori and Armadillomon,

"I guess I can take you there. My name's Willis, I'll take you to the hotel in no time." Iori smiled and motioned for Armadillomon to follow.

The streets of the town were crowded and busy. People were pushing carts and selling their items ("FRESH FISH HERE! GET'EM WHILE THEY'RE FRESH!" "UNIQUE CRYSTAL NECKLACES! RUBIES THAT ONLY A QUEEN SHOULD WEAR!" "THE MAGIC CRESTS OF THE _DESTINED CHILDREN!") The last shout caught Iori's attention. He turned towards the voice, and saw a little old man behind a stand._

"Hold on Willis." Iori said, heading towards the old man. Willis and Armadillomon shared a look, but they followed Iori to the stand.

Iori stood in front of the old man, and looked at the crests. They were each surrounded by a golden rim and tied onto a black string.

"Excuse me sir," Iori said to the old man. "Are these supposedly the crests of _the destined children? The destined Digimon children?" The old man smiled and sat back in his seat._

"The DigiDestined to be exact." He said, laughing. "I've been waiting for you Iori, I knew you were the one that was going to find me." Iori stepped back; this old man knew his name! But how? He's never been here before in his entire life!

"How do you know my name?" The old man smiled again.

"I know everything about the DigiDestined children, although they aren't children anymore, are they? You, a _Count at the age of fifteen! Amazing!" Iori blushed._

"I am only a Count because my father died in battle." He said softly. The old man nodded. 

"I know, what a terrible invasion. Damn those Norseman." Iori eyed the man carefully, not noticing Willis and Armadillomon come up behind him.

"Hey!" Willis said, pointing towards the necklaces, and also causing Iori to jump. "Those necklaces, they look like mine!" Willis dug into the neck of his shirt and pulled out a necklace that shimmered a bright purplish color. "I've had this forever." He said, admiring it. The old man's eyes widened.

"You! You are the thirteenth child!" Willis stepped back; looking around as if he didn't know who the man was talking about. "I've been searching for the thirteenth necklace, it was lost many years ago…when I first received these, they had flown down from the heavens and the crest of Destiny was blown away by a strange gust of wind. " Willis looked at his crest, or whatever the man had called it, thinking that he never thought it would be something special. 

The old man, taking all the crests, stood up and turned towards the door behind him. Iori now realized how short he was, not that he was one to talk, but still, even _he was taller then him._

"Come with me, oh, by the way," The old man turned around to face to them. He smiled at the three. "My name is Gennai."

A/N Hehe. I love Willis, I had to throw him in there somewhere!!


	6. They're finally all together

~*~*~

Chapter 6

Miyako was worrying up a storm. "What should I do to stop the King??" She rushed past some servants who were cleaning the kitchen area.

"Have any of you seen the King?" She asked politely, with Hawkmon hiding behind her legs. One girl stood up, and pushed her red hair behind her ears,

"Yes ma'am, he went towards his study, I think he's plotting something." Miyako's eyes widened, and she headed towards the study. 

"Oh please let this be the study." She whispered, and she knocked on the door.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The King roared. Miyako and Hawkmon jumped back, scared, but Miyako found all her courage and answered.

"It's Princess Miyako, your highness." She heard papers rustling and The King swung opened the door, a gentle look on his face.

"What is it darling?" He said as nicely as he could. Miyako cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um, your majesty, do, do you have…any books of myths? I'm really interested in those." The King's eyes brightened.

"Why yes, I do, would you like to see them? But you have to make it quick, I have some…_business to attend to." Miyako held back a gasp, but she regained her self, and went inside the room. _

"Do you have one about the…destined children?" The King eyed her carefully, but nodded.

"Why…yes, that I do have. It used to be the boys' favorite…" The King crossed the room and reached for the highest bookshelf. He moved his hand around until it landed on a thick red book. "Ah, here it is." He pulled the book down, and held it in his hands. "Would you like to read it here?" Miyako nodded, gesturing Hawkmon to go block the door. The Digimon nodded and went to the door, shut it, and sat in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Could you find the story for me?" The King laughed.

"This whole book is about the destined children!" Miyako smiled weakly and took the book. It was really heavy, and she had to drop it on the desk before she hurt herself. The King sighed and headed for the door. "I'm off, hope you enjoy the book." Miyako watched him reach for the handle in fright; he was going to get away! She was about to call after him, but the King screamed.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!" He jumped back, grabbing his leg and moaning. "THAT BIRD BIT ME!!" He yelled, sitting down in his chair and rubbing his shin. Miyako looked at Hawkmon, who had a piece of the King's pants in his mouth. She hid the smiled that was about to form, and yelled at the Digimon.

"Bad Hawkmon! You apologize!" Hawkmon sighed.

"_So sorry your highness! Don't know __what came over me!" He said everything sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The King was really upset at him and yelled,_

"DUMB BIRD! I can't support myself on this leg!" He turned to Miyako. "Go! Go get me some help!" Miyako nodded, picked up the book, and bowed to the King. She picked up Hawkmon in her other arm and opened the door (with some difficultly).

"Yes your majesty, right away!" And she rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Miyako let out a sigh of relief. "That was almost too easy!" She said. Hawkmon spit out the piece of fabric he had in his mouth.

"That's easy for you to say! That guy tastes horrible!" Miyako giggled and turned back to the door. She found the outer lock, and shut it quickly just incase the King wanted to get out. 

"Hopefully he hasn't told anyone else about his plans." She put Hawkmon down and the two started walking out of the castle. "Now to the church."

~*~*~

Sora and Biyomon had finally made it to Lord Koushirou's manor. The place was eerily quiet, except for the occasional mooing of the cows in the barn. 

"I have to find out about the priest." She said to Biyomon, and the two started jogging towards the Church. 

She reached the front entrance and breathed in deeply. She pushed the heavy doors in and they slowly opened, making a large creaking noise in the process.

"Who's there?" A shaky voice called. Sora looked down the altar and saw a young man standing behind the podium. _The priest. She thought. She looked down and Biyomon, but the pink bird Digimon had nothing to say. Sora walked down the aisle, getting a closer look at the priest._

He was young, blue haired, and from the look on his face, very scared.

"I have come to see The Ishida princes and their ladies, I know they are here somewhere." The priest gulped and looked down at his feet. Sora followed his gaze and saw there was a Wormmon sitting beside him. YES! "Is that your Digimon?" She asked him calmly, stepping up onto the platform and looking him in the eyes. 

The priest sighed and nodded. "Yes, this is Wormmon. He is my friend." Sora smiled.

"So am I. I am against the King, so wherever you are hiding the others, you might as well tell me." The priest stood shocked, as if she had read his mind.

"Um, well, they are in the bell tower, but I suggest they stay there, who knows what the King will do." Sora sighed and sat down on the floor. 

"How long have you been a priest?" She asked him, since she had nothing to say. The priest sighed.

"It's my first year." Sora smiled, that's why he's so young. Although he couldn't be much younger then herself. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You're young, what's your name?" He looked down at her and sighed.

"Ken Ichijouji. You?"

"Sora Takenouchi." Ken thought for a moment, and then realized where he had heard that name before.

"From the Takenouchi Kingdom? The princess whose supposed to marry Prince Yamato?" Sora nodded, looking back at the ground. 

"Yes…we're in quite the dilemma, aren't we?" Ken sighed and sat down in his chair.

"You're telling me! The King will surely have my head for helping you people." Sora nodded, wondering what to say.

"Have you heard of the destined children?" She asked, picking up Biyomon and putting her on her lap. Ken thought for a moment.

"Um, yes, that old myth? About the children and their Digimon?" Sora nodded, stroking Biyomon's feathers. "Why do you ask?"

"I think we're the chosen children." Ken straightened up in his seat, almost causing Wormmon to fall off his lap. 

"Excuse me your highness??" Sora smiled, still not looking at him. 

"It's beginning to make sense now, everything that's happened in my life…Ken, did you ever have a dream, something about entering another world? And having to save it from—"

"Dark Masters?" He finished her sentence. Sora's eyes widened and she turned to him. Ken seemed deep in thought. "And there are other people surrounding you? But you can't see their faces, but you know they're your friends?" Sora nodded slowly. Ken sighed. "I've had that dream many a times. I remember each detail, sometimes I think I can actually smell what the girl's hair next to me smells like,"

"Strawberries?" Sora answered. Ken nodded, surprised. 

"This is most strange." He said, rubbing his chin. "You think the others are part of the destined children?" Sora nodded,

"It's all too much of a coincidence." Then, the doors of the church flew open and there stood Princess Miyako and Hawkmon seemingly out of breath.

"The King…" She breathed. Sora and Ken held their breath, was he coming? "Is trapped." She said excitedly, skipping down the altar and joining them. She was carrying a large red book in her arms, and Sora immediately recognized it.

"Is that a copy of the book of the destined children?" She asked, getting up and joining Miyako. Miyako nodded happily.

"Yep, the King lent it to me…but that was before Hawkmon bit him in the shin!" She giggled and handed the book to Sora. Sora opened the book almost greedily; and read the first page aloud,

"The legend of the DigiDestined-I knew there was a real name for them!" Sora exclaimed, looking up and smiling at Miyako and Ken. "Is the oldest legend of this land--"

"Wait," Ken said. "Shouldn't we get the others?" Sora looked up at him and frowned. True, they should tell the others, but she wanted to read it right away.

"Yes," She sighed, closing the book and standing up. She turned to Miyako and smiled, "Hopefully Taichi and Daisuke get here soon." Miyako's face blushed and she looked away. Ken glanced at the two princesses carefully, noticing both of their faces were turning red.

"Oh no," He said softly, causing the two princesses to turn to him, confused. "Don't tell me…you two…too?" The girls giggled and nodded. Ken sighed and combed his hand slowly through his hair. "Come this way…the others are hidden." He sighed. He started towards the back of the church, towards and old bookcase. Ken tugged at its side and pulled it towards him. The bookcase slowly creaked open, and revealed a stairway. "They're up there." 

The girls nodded, going in before Ken (he was a gentleman of course). Miyako sighed, climbing the creaky stairs.

"I hope Iori comes back soon."

~*~*~

Iori, Willis, and Armadillomon followed Gennai into the old house behind his stand. It was dark, a single candle lit in each of the corners.

"We can't stay for long, we have to find two knights." Iori piped up, looking into a crystal ball.

"Taichi and Daisuke?" Gennai said. Iori turned to him, surprised. "Ah yes, the holders of courage. They will be here in…four…three…two…one." There was a large banging on the door opposite of the one they just entered.

"An invitation was sent to us," Sir. Taichi yelled, knocking some more. Gennai rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the two knights.

"Whoa." Willis whispered, backing up a little. "That was too weird." Iori nodded, still watching the two knights. Gennai took the two knights' hands and pulled them in the room.

"Welcome! Ah, now we are off!" Daisuke raised his arms in question,

"Now, hold on old man, where are you taking us?" Gennai sighed and placed all the crests in a small bag.

"Sora and Miyako need your help." He said simply. The two knights' eyes widened, and then they blushed softly. Iori rolled his eyes. 

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" Iori asked Gennai, who seemed ready to get out of the small room. Gennai smiled at the young boy.

"Wow, so many questions, you are supposed to respect your elders!" He laughed. "Now, Willis, we'll get your Digimon first." Gennai snapped his fingers, and with a _poof _a Terriermon appeared right before their eyes.

"Terriermon!" Willis said happily, bending down to pick up the shocked Digimon. The cute dog Digimon looked up at his friend.

"Wow Willis," He said. "I was just chasing this really annoying squirrel! We ran around and around and around and then I jumped from behind the tree and I thought I got it, but," He looked around. "I guess I didn't." He smiled weakly as Willis picked him up. Gennai smiled and turned to Taichi and Daisuke.

"Your two will probably be together, right?" The two nodded, still amazed at the appearance of Terriermon. "Okay then." Gennai snapped his fingers again. _Poof!_ Agumon first, then followed by Veemon five seconds later. They landed in a pile in the middle of the room. 

"AHH!" Veemon screamed, running up to Daisuke and hugging his legs. "DAVIS! Oh! Agumon was scaring me saying that a witch was going to make me disappear and I said 'No! She's gonna take you first', and then he disappeared!!" Veemon looked as if he was going to cry. Agumon sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, quit your belly aching Veemon! I'm right here!" Veemon looked back at him, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"AGUMON!" He screamed, and he jumped on him, hugging him tightly around the neck. 

"Get off me you little blue piece of--!" Taichi picked up Agumon before he could finish his sentence. 

"Calm down fella." Taichi said, noticing the evil glare Agumon was sending Veemon. Veemon whimpered and held onto Daisuke's pants. 

Gennai laughed hysterically at the scene. "And to think! You two are the holders of courage! This is most amusing!" Iori was getting angry now.

"What is with this? 'The holders of courage'! What does that mean?" Gennai turned quickly to Iori, a very…odd look on his face. It was as if he wanted to laugh and strangle Iori at the same time. 

"You'll find out. Now, where are you supposed to meet the lovely young ladies?" Iori kept his stare, but answered,

"In the church on Lord Koushirou's manor." Gennai nodded, looking towards Willis, then towards Taichi and Daisuke. 

"Well, here we go." This time, he snapped both of his hands, and Iori felt as if he had been blown up into a million pieces. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He heard the screaming of all the men, except for Gennai, and the howls of the Digimon. Every few seconds, Iori would be able to see little details of the world around him. A merchant here, a child playing there, all just a swirl in Iori's mind.

And then, they fell. Hard on the ground of a dark room, although Iori felt something squishy beneath him. He heard girls scream, and something move under him. 

"Ack! Get off me!" A familiar voice screamed. Iori looked down, his body one piece again. He saw Prince Yamato, lying on the floor groaning, for Iori was sitting on him. Iori quickly jumped off the prince, only to bump into Willis, whose helmet was lopsided on his head. 

"Whoa…my head hurts." The blonde guard whispered. Iori searched the room; familiar faces popping up everywhere. 

Prince Takeru and Lady Hikari were sitting on the ledge, Hikari with her hands over her mouth. Next to them sat Princesses Miyako and a girl he had never seen…but seemed vaguely familiar. She had pink hair, and large brown eyes. Lord Koushirou, Father Ichijouji, and Dr. Kido stood off to the side, dumbstruck looks on each of their faces. 

Princess Sora sat by the door, a large red book in her hands. 

"Iori? How did you—"Then something caught her eye, "Taichi!" She squealed, she put the book down and ran over to him. The two hugged and that caused Miyako to realize that Daisuke was on the floor (under Agumon, Veemon, and Terriermon).

"Daisuke!" She giggled, picking up each of the Digimon off of his back, and then hugging him tightly around the neck. Daisuke was bright red in the face (either from the fall or Miyako) and he smiled a weak smile. 

Prince Yamato stood up, and tugged at his shirt. "Ok, may I ask, what the hell is going on here?!" Iori looked up, a little surprised at the prince's out burst. Gennai placed his hands in his pockets (for some reason he hadn't fallen, but landed on his feet as smoothly as a Gatomon) 

"Now now Matt, please, settle down."Yamato stepped back, surprised that the old man knew his name, let alone his nickname. Gennai looked at each of the people in the room. "Look at all of you. You are all so very young, but with such weight on each of your shoulders." He looked at the crowded area, with the huge bell hanging from the ceiling. "Could we find a place…with more room?" Father Ichijouji nodded and opened the door.

"We could go down to the main floor, I'll lock the doors." 

~*~*~

"HELP!!!!" The King screamed, hobbling over towards the door. "CAN ANYBODY HERE ME????" His leg was in so much pain from Hawkmon's bite, that each step he took sent a painful jolt through his body. He banged on the door repeatedly. "HELLO?!?!?" He shrieked.

Then, a little girl with red hair walked by the room. She was one of the servants, and the one who had directed Princess Miyako towards the King. She heard the man's bellowing and had hurried towards the door.

"Your majesty?" She whispered, leaning her ear against the door. The King banged harder on the door, causing the little girl to jump back.

"Whoever's there, open this door immediately!" The little girl pushed her short red hair behind her ears. The King seemed really angry, maybe she should let him calm down…but if he does not get what he wants, then there will be hell to pay. 

The little girl pulled the lock out of its hook, and turned the handle. The King fell out, almost landing on the girl who shrieked with fright. 

The King stood up and looked at the little girl. 

"Thank you." He said simply. And he started to limp down the hallway, grumbling something about revenge.

Until then…

S.C. Hardy


	7. Their Crests

~*~*~

**Okay, long time no talk, lol. Um WOW! SEVEN CHAPTERS?! I never imagined such a thing!! @_@!! Thanx so much for reviewing and stuff, this is for everyone who's taken the time and reviewed!! Okay, this chapter is like…ugh, I dunno, lol. Um, it just explains their crests and stuff, and leads up to the finale….oh my goodness…the FINALE?! AHH!!!! Hehe!! Read Read Read!**

Chapter 7 (wow…;-)

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Gennai said, looking at each member of the large group. He stood where Father Ichijouji would normally stand during a normal service, and the rest of them sat in the first aisle, listening intently. "I'm sure that you have each heard of the DigiDestined Children…right?" They each nodded, wondering what he had to say.

"We are those children, aren't we?" Sora said, standing up, but still holding Taichi's hand. Gennai smiled.

"Ah, Sora, protector of love. Yes child, you are." Yamato stood up, hands in the air and shaking his head.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait one minute, how could this all possibly be true? That is just an old myth!" Gennai smiled, rolling his eyes at the prince. 

"Yamato, Yamato. Let me finish my story!" Yamato sighed, and sat down next to his wife, Mimi. She put her arm through his, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gennai looked up again,

"Could I _please_ get through this without anymore interruptions?" He asked, his voice building intensity. Each of the people inside the church nodded, setting their eyes on the old man. He smiled and coughed.

"That's better. Now, where was I?" Hikari giggled and answered,

"We're the DigiDestined Children, we didn't get very far." Gennai smiled at the young lady and looked over the whole group again.

"Ah, yes. You all are DigiDestined. You each were sent here for a different purpose by the powers from above. A special attribute was established in each of your hearts, and you are here to spread your power around the world. Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, Fate, Light, and _Hope_ are the key elements to a wonderful world. These qualities have one or more holders, depending on which of the characteristics you have shown the most in your life." Gennai pulled a little black bag out of his front pocket. Iori smiled when he realized what it was. "I have here in my hands, crests that symbolize your feature with the utmost dignity. They are held in a golden tag which will protect them." He reached into the bag and pulled out two of the crests. 

~*~*~

"GO FIND KOUSHIROU! FIND MY BEST KNIGHTS!" The King yelled at his advisors. "It's time to take action!" He stormed out of the room (well, as best as he could with his leg) and left his room of advisors bewildered about what he was talking about. The King turned around and tapped his foot harshly. He made an annoyed face and screamed, "FOLLOW ME YOU IDIOTS!" 

~*~*~ 

"Sir. Taichi Kamiya and Sir. Daisuke Motomiya," The two knights stood up at the sound of their names. "You two brave souls are the keepers of courage. You show what it means to be a knight to its full capacity, protecting the weak and innocent. You would give your life for your country. Wear these with great with great honor." With that, he threw the two orange crests up in the air, their strings flapping after them. Taichi and Daisuke reached up to grab them, but then realized that the crests had slowed down, floating gently into their hands. 

Davis smiled and put the necklace around his neck, he gazed at the crest and smiled at Miyako, who was beaming. Taichi sat next to Sora and showed her the crest. She looked as if she was about to cry, and hugged Taichi tightly around the neck. 

There was a loud banging on the church's doors, but when Ken stood up to go and open them, Gennai sent him and look, and the young Father sat down.

"Princess Sora, my dear lady." Sora released her grip on Taichi and stood up slowly. "You are the protector of love. You have kept everyone close to you as you possible can. You give each and every one of the subjects of your kingdom as much love as a person of your status could. Lowering taxes, not living in such lavish conditions, just so your people can live happily. You are the one, the only _true _protector, keeper, holder of love." Now Sora was really crying, wiping the silent tears that had fallen down her face. Gennai gently let go of her red crest. It floated high above their heads, and fell softly into Sora's hands. She watched it land in her hands and then formed a tight grip around it. Sora sat back down and Taichi wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. 

Gennai smiled and looked towards Yamato and Mimi. "Prince Yamato…you are the rebel, isn't that right?" Yamato bowed his head slightly, and blushed. Gennai laughed. "Who would have thought that you, mister loner, would be the holder of friendship?" Yamato looked up, confused. He stood up slowly, Mimi's arm releasing his. Gennai sent Yamato a half smile. "You, Prince Yamato, Matt, are one who knows who a true friend is. You make sure your brother is always safe, always happy; you always give Takeru a shoulder to lean on and great advice. Your friendship with Koushirou has survived fourteen years, and you've dealt with his differences in lifestyles and characteristics. Mimi, your love, fell for you when she saw how much you cared for everyone close to you. Matt, you are a friend to _everyone_." Yamato smiled softly, blinking his eyes furiously, wiping his face with his sleeve ("I have something in my eyes." He whispered). Gennai nodded, and released a blue crest, followed by a black string. Yamato watched the crest fly over everyone's head and land in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments, and then sat back down quickly, embarrassed for being in such a trance. Mimi giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek.

~*~*~

"Your majesty," A young servant called, chasing the King down the hallway. "I wasn't able to find Lord Koushirou! I searched his entire manor and there were only serfs! I banged on the doors of the church, I heard voices, but no one answered the door! Do you think the Lord and the Father are in on this too?" The King stopped for a moment. 

"What's your name boy?" The servant bowed down.

"Matthew, your majesty." The King nodded, eyeing the boy carefully. 

"Ah, Matthew…I think you may be on to something…"

~*~*~

Gennai sighed softly and looked towards the rest of the group. "Koushirou." Koushirou's eyes shot up to the short old man. "You have been…secluded all your life from your peers, except Yamato and Takeru, of course. Your supreme intelligence has always surpassed those of your town, making them keep their distance." Koushirou looked away, slightly embarrassed. "But, there is a reason for this. Being able to spend your time studying, and learning the ways of the rest of the world, has helped you become a more understanding person, and your cleverness has helped many. These are the reasons why you, Koushirou, are the holder of Knowledge." Koushirou beamed, and looked back up at Gennai. Gennai smiled and out from his palm floated a purple crest.

"Princess Miyako and Lady Mimi," Gennai said softly, looking at both of the young ladies. The two shared a look and stood up, Mimi still holding Yamato's hand. "You two are the keepers of Sincerity. You are both very true to your hearts, as Yamato and Daisuke have realized. You both went past your initial doubts of your relationships, and followed your heart, your truthful heart, and found the men of your dreams."With that, Gennai released two green crests, and one flew over to Mimi, and the other to Miyako. 

Gennai looked Iori right in his green eyes. "Dr. Kido and Count Hida." The two stood up, both nervous of what was about to happen. "You two are the holders of Reliability. Jyou, you make sure that all of you patients are well, and you check up on them to make sure that their goods health continues. They come to you knowing that they will receive the best help they can receive." He then looked back at Iori. "Iori…the load of responsibility you gained when your father died was tremendous. Having to run the entire manor of your family was a huge responsibility. But you made sure that everything was done, that everyone was happy, and that everything was just like it was supposed to be. You two are truly reliable."Two silver crests floated out of Gennai's hands and floated down to Jyou and Iori. The two shared a look, smiled, and placed their crests around their necks.

"Father Ichijouji," Gennai said loudly, causing Ken to stand up rather quickly and oddly. "You, Father, are the keeper of Kindness. You are always there for the people of the manor, and the village peasants. No matter what the situation, you will always find it in your heart to help others. Marrying both of the princes to their ladies was a very brave and kind thing to do, even though it was going against the king's will." A light blue crest floated over their heads and into Ken's hands. The blue matched his eyes and hair, as he put the necklace around his neck. 

"Willis, guard of the city." Willis stood up, stiff as the guard he is. "You already have your crest, because it was Fate that brought it to you. After surviving a horrendous shipwreck that was bringing you to this country, you were stranded on the beach were your now foster parents found you and raised you. The day your house was raided by the invaders and your parents killed, you had decided to visit your friend in the next town. When Iori and Armadillomon came running to town in search of the knight's, you were the guard on charge, and your shift was just ending so that you could take them to their destination. If that doesn't prove that your life consisted of many twists of fate, I don't know what does." Gennai smiled. "Wear your crest with pride." Willis kept the tears back, from remembering all that Gennai had told him. He had lost two sets of parents, and was able to move on.

"I always have." He whispered, and he sat down. 

Gennai smiled, and finally turned to Takeru and Hikari, who had been sitting patiently in the corner, watching the others get their crests. "The Crests of Hope and Light harmonize; a unique bond those two form. Takeru and Hikari are the holders of Hope and Light. Hikari holds the Light of the world in her pure heart, making everyone smile with just one look or word from her. She brings a very joyful aura to the places she goes, making people believe that everything will be okay. Takeru is the keeper of Hope. No matter what the situation, he will see the positive side; he will see the _light_. The keeper of Hope is said to have the most powerful of the crests, giving him a special power, an even greater power when he is joined with the keeper of Light. No one knows what exactly his power his, but when it is desperately needed, it will prevail and repair everything." Gennai released the final two crests, one pink and one a golden color. 

They floated over everyone, giving off a strange light that the others hadn't. Takeru and Hikari took theirs softly out of the air, and placed it around their necks. They each felt…renewed, as if the crests had supplied them with the energy needed to fight their battles.

Gennai closed his eyes. He sensed that there was trouble brewing in the castle. The aura around in was filled with hatred and fright, The King and Queen, he soon realized. 

"You have to leave and face the King." He said suddenly, causing the DigiDestined to gasp. "Your first mission as the DigiDestined awaits you right outside these gates…hurry, before it is to late."

**Okay, that sucked and it took me soooooo long to finish, I just couldn't think of anything!! Okay, I'm pretty sure either the next chapter, or the one AFTER that will be the last….waahhhH!!! Okay, bye bye**

** **

**Until then…**

S.C. Hardy


End file.
